Family Reunion
by ncisuk
Summary: Tony has to go to his Family Reunion.who will join him? not very good at summarys, please read
1. Chapter 1

**Hiya this is my 2****nd**** story, my 1****st**** 1 had a lot of mistakes I hope I was better at this one and sorry if there is any thanks**

Tony Dinozzo sat down in the window seat of the aeroplane and pulled out the I pod Abby got him a few years ago, he was going to Italy, his dad had phoned the other week telling him they were having a family reunion and he must be there.

*Flashback*

_The team had just finished a big case and were filling in paperwork, well McGee and Ziva was, Tony on the other hand was playing a game on his phone, and Gibbs was out getting coffee. It was quiet in the office, most of the staff had left for the day when tony's phone started to ring breaking the peace._

"_DiNozzo" he said in to the phone "oh hi dad how it going" at the word dad Ziva looked up._

"_Urm yes dad..... No dad.... fine fine I will be there bye" Tony slammed down the phone and mumbled something under his breath._

"_Is everything okay Tony?" Ziva asked looking a bit worried; she new Tony and his father didn't have the best track record._

"_Everything is fine Ziva "Tony snapped, Ziva just give him one of her "who-you-taking-to" looks, "am sorry Ziva, I didn't mean to snap at you"_

"_It's okay Tony" replied Ziva. _

"_My family is having a reunion in 2 weeks, and my dad said that because I have missed the last 7 he expects me there" mumbled Tony._

"_That does not seem that bad it is not as if you going back for good" Ziva said trying to make him feel better._

"_Oh that not everything" he said" I have to bring my girlfriend" said Tony._

_Ziva's heart dropped he was seeing someone and she didn't know anything about it "you have a girlfriend? Why have you not said anything about her before" asked Ziva._

"_See that the problem" said Tony "I am not seeing any one only told my dad that to get him of my back"_

"_Oh" said Ziva trying to stop the smile forming on her lips._

"_We'll never mind, I will come up with something "smiled Tony "I always do"_

So here he is 2 weeks later sitting on a plane listening to his I pod trying to come up with an excuse to tell his dad why his so called girlfriend couldn't make it. It would be a lot easier than saying he didn't have a girlfriend. Tony had arrived at the hotel, he was very hungry and very tired, he went to the reception desk to check in when.

"Tony?"

He turned round and froze not knowing what to say.

**Well I hope you like it?**

**Please review**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for all the lovely reviews hope u like it **

"Jeanne? W what you doing here? " Tony Stuttered.

"Hi Tony, nice to see you. I am here with my fiancé, how about you?" she said.

"HI, oh am here for a family reunion. I am pleased you found some one." smiled tony.

"So am I, he is a good man. Well I will let you get checked in, see you soon tony"

"Bye Jeanne" he replied. Tony turned back to the desk and got all checked in.

As soon as he got to his room he ordered room service and went to bed it was getting late. Tony woke up to the sound off the phone ringing; he checked the time on the clock, it was 9.00 in the morning.

"Yes" he asked in the phone.

"Good morning Mr. DiNozzo" said the too cheerful man from the front desk "am sorry to ring so early, but there is a young lady in the bar waiting for you, she has been here for about 4 hours but said to let you sleep"

"Oh right did she say a name?" tony asked.

"Am sorry sir she didn't" replied the receptionist.

"Okay I will be right down thank you" with that tony hung up and got ready.

Tony walked in to the bar thinking who it could be, he had not told anyone that he had arrived yet, as he scanned the bar for someone he would no, when he saw her sitting on a bar stool with her suitcase on the floor, he walked up to her and stopped not believing his eyes.

"Ziva?"

Ziva turned around on her stool a cup of tea in his hand and smiled up at tony "good morning tony, did you sleep well"

"What you doing here Ziva?" tony asked still not believing his eyes.

"Well I was thinking about what you said before, and I think I might be able to help "replied Ziva.

"What do you mean help?" asked tony sitting down next to her and ordering a coffee and another tea for Ziva.

"thank you, well am here to be your girlfriend for the few days" smiled Ziva, Tony just looked at her not knowing what to say so Ziva continued on "Gibbs has give the team the week off he said that we all worked hard the last few months and deserved a break, we did not give him a chance to change his mind so we left. McGee and Abby are spending the week with his sister, ducky is going golfing and to visit his mother and Gibbs is properly still at the office or in his basement working on another boat, so here I am"

"To be my girlfriend "finished tony.

"Yes I thought it would be easier then saying you do not have a girlfriend" said Ziva.

"Thank you ziva, have you checked in yet?"Asked tony.

"They do not have any rooms left, I am going to find a different hotel, just wanted to let you know I am here" said Ziva.

"You will stay in my room, it's the least I can do" smiled tony "it's a double bed mind if you don't mind sharing" _I don't_ thought tony.

"I do not mind it's not as if we have not shared a bed before yes" smiled Ziva they both thought over all the times they have shared a bed, there was the undercover assignment as Sophie and Jon Paul then all the times they fell asleep after movie nights and of cause Paris.

"Come on then let's get you checked in" tony said as he got up and grabbed her suitcase, they got Ziva all checked in and were up in the room unpacking their clothes.

"I think I might go swimming would you like to join me tony" Ziva asked over her shoulder walking in to the bathroom.

"Yeah I will zi, just need to phone my dad and tell him we have arrived "tony shouted through the bathroom door.

"okay tony "Ziva said coming out off the bathroom tony stopped in his tracks there she was standing in the doorway in the same bikini she had on in L A 2 years ago" _god, she is going to be the death of me "_thought Tony "I will just see you down there yes" replied Ziva walking out the hotel door.

"Okay Zi won't be long "said tony.

Tony phoned his dad and told him that he and Ziva were here and agreed to meet up with him and his new fiancé for dinner tonight. Then got changed and went down to the pool.

**Let me know what you think**

**Please Review**


	3. Chapter 3

Tony spotted Ziva as soon as he walked out off the doors, what he didn't like though was the sexy lifeguard standing over the top of her, he growled and walked over to them. As he got closer he could hear them.

"Oh come on, it will be a fun night, singing, dancing all the fun stuff" smiled Dave the lifeguard.

"No, and if you do not leave I will hurt you" said ziva annoyance lacing her voice.

"Hi sweet cheeks" tony said sitting down on the sun lounger Ziva was on and giving her a kiss on the cheek, the lifeguards smile fell off his face._ "Ha ha"_ thought tony.

"Hi" tony smiled at the lifeguard.

"Yeah" he replied as he got up and left.

"Enjoy yourself my little hairy butt" laughed Ziva, she was pleased he turned up when he did, the lifeguard was not taking no for an answer.

"Oh yes that was fun" he smiled back.

"Could you rub some sun cream on my back please, it's getting a bit warm" asked Ziva.

"Yeah no problem sweet cheeks" smiled tony.

"What did your dad have to say" Ziva asked.

"We are having dinner with him and his new fiancé tonight" replied tony.

"Oh good I would like to catch up" smiled Ziva.

"Hi tony" Jeanne said walking up to the pair.

"Hi Jeanne" Ziva's head shot up at the mention of Jeanne's name.

"Hi Jeanne" Ziva replied with a fake smile on her face, "_What is she doing here" _thought Ziva.

"Hi, I know you don't I?"Asked Jeanne looking at the woman, she did look familiar.

"I am Tony's partner at NCIS we meet once when you tried to frame tony for your father's death" Ziva gritted out.

"Jeanne is here with her fiancé Ziva "tony said he could tell she was uncomfortable with the situation, to be honest so was he "_the one I did love and the one I love in the same place at the same time not good DiNozzo" _thought tony.

"Well I will leave you both to it "smiled Jeanne

"It was nice to see you bye Jeanne "tony said, when Jeanne walked away tony turned back to Ziva "I'm sorry Ziva, I would of warned you, but I forgot she was here"

"It's okay tony, I am going for a swim, care to join me "smiled Ziva with that she dove in to the water without a splash.

Tony swam up to Ziva picked her up and dunked her in the water before she had the chance to do anything, he was laughing his head off when she came out of the water until she give him the i-can-kill-you-18-different-ways-with-a-paperclip look,

"You don't have any on you "smiled tony,

"I don't always need paperclips" winked Ziva.

"Did you mean what you said" Tony asked very serious all off a sudden.

"Did I mean what?" asked Ziva tilting her head to the side...

"That you would be my girlfriend for the reunion "asked tony

"I said I would" Ziva smiled back.

Tony smiled his 1000 watt smile "so what's the rule"

"Rules"

"Yes what can I do, and what can't I do "winked tony.

"You can do whatever you want "replied Ziva in a husky voice.

"So I could hold your hand and you won't break it"

"No, I won't break your hand" laughed Ziva.

"I could put my arms around you and you won't hurt me" he said as he pulled her close

"No, I won't hurt you tony"

"what happens if I do this" with that tony crashes his lips down to Ziva's, they stay like that for some time, when they finally pull back for air, tony rested his head on hers and look in to her eyes.

Ziva just smiles and pulls him back down for another kiss, "I would not mind at all my little hairy butt" smiles Ziva after breaking the kiss. Tony just smiled and kissed her again.

Tony and Ziva spend the rest of the day by the pool messing around, enjoying the sun and each other's company before going for lunch. At 1700 they decide to go back to their room to get ready for dinner.

**Thank you everybody for all your lovely reviews, I hope you like this chapter.**

**Please keep reviewing I love hearing from you. xxxx**


	4. Chapter 4

Both Tony and Ziva showered and got ready for dinner, tony was putting on his tie when Ziva came out off the bathroom, she was warring a simple back dress that cut off at the knees, she had on black stilettos that made her 4" higher and she had her hair down and clipped to the side, just the way he liked it.

"How do I look "asked Ziva?

"_Wow"_ thoughtTony but he just stood there nothing coming out, he couldn't think of any words, there were no words to say how amazing she looked.

"You look good to tony "smiled Ziva as she did up his tie, tony had on one of his best suits that fit him perfectly, his best handmade Italian shoes and his hair was spiked perfectly.

"Urm.... you ready to go" asked tony offering his arm; Ziva smiled and took it.

They walked to the restaurant; it was a nice warm night. They chatted and laughed all the way there. They arrived at the restaurant hand in hand.

"DiNozzo" Tony said to the host.

"Right this way" she smiled "your friends have not arrived yet" said the host taking them to a nice little table at the back off the room "here you are" said the host.

"Thank you" smiled tony.

A waiter came over and took the drinks order, while they were waiting.

"I am just going to the bathroom tony, I won't be long"

"Okay Ziva" replied tony.

While Ziva was in the bathroom Tony's dad turned up.

"Hi dad "smiled tony.

"Hi son" said Mr. DiNozzo shaking his Tony's hand. "No girlfriend tonight" asked Anthony.

"She is just in the bathroom"

"Hi Anthony nice to see you again" smiled Ziva returning to the table.

"Ziva how nice to see you too" smiled Anthony kissing Ziva on each cheek "so you and tony are going out" Tony and Ziva just smiled at each other "is he treating you right" Anthony asked.

"Yeah he is" smiled Ziva "he knows what will happen if he does not" winked Ziva.

"So where is your new lady friend dad, left you already" joked tony.

"No no she just running a little late, ah here she is now "smiled Anthony "my dear this is my son and ziva his girlfriend and partner at NCIS"

Tony and Ziva just stood there looking at her, mouth open wide not knowing what to say.

"We all ready know each other "smiled Jeanne.

"How do you know each other" said Anthony.

"Well you see dad" tony said nerves seeping into his voice "a few years ago I was sent undercover as Jeanne girlfriend"

"Okay, well this is a bit uncomfortable" said Anthony.

"It's all in the past right tony" said Jeanne.

"Yeah it is, just a bit of a shock" smiled tony.

"So how did you two get together" Asked Anthony.

"It just sort of happened" said tony looking at his partner "you put your life and trust in your partner's hands everyday it's ..."

"It inventible" finished Ziva smiling at tony. "_Yep it is" _thought Tony leaning over to give ziva a little kiss.

The rest of the evening went by really fast, they talked over a lovely dinner about how Jeanne and Anthony met in New York City where they were both living, what was happening with their jobs and Anthony asked Tony how they started dating.

**Thank you for reading my story.**

**Please keep all the lovely review 's coming.**


	5. Chapter 5

Tony and ziva were walking back to the hotel from the restaurant. It had been a strange night, find out your ex girlfriend is going to marry your dad was a bit off a shock.

"Tony are you okay" asked ziva worry in her voice

"Yeah am fine" replied tony "it's a bit strange though, my dad is going to marry my ex girlfriend"

"You loved her" asked ziva _"please say no please say no" _Ziva kept chanting in her head

"No I don't think I did" replied tony "I loved the idea of us, but I always knew it would never work _out" "it was always you I love" thought tony_

The rest of the way to the hotel was quiet, each sneaking glances and thinking about the other.

"_I love him" _

"_Does she feel the same as me?"_

"_Should I tell him?"_

"_No of cause she doesn't DiNozzo, she is just been a good friend"_

Arriving at their hotel room tony went to take a shower while ziva picked up her book.

"_Man up and just tell her DiNozzo" _thought tony while in the shower_ "just tell her you love her and take it like a man" _with that thought tony got out off the shower and got ready for bed, opening the door he heard her snores coming from the bed _"should I wake her"_ thought DiNozzo _"no remember_ _last time, she pulled a gun on you, tell her in the morning" _

tony went and checked the door, turned out the lights and got into bed, taking a chance her raped his arm rounder her waist and pulled her close, tony tensed waiting for the pain that never came, instead ziva relaxed into tony and cuddled in, tony relaxing now kissed her on her head and murmured a goodnight.

Ziva woke at her usual time off 5am, she awoke to her pillow moving up and down and a strong arm keeping her trapped against a warm body her ninja skill went in to overdrive, she remembered going out to dinner last night with tony and his..... Tony that's who it was, now knowing who it was ziva snuggled back down and went to sleep.

Tony woke to the sun streaming in through the window and a heavy wait lying on his chest. He smiled and looked down at ziva he was going to tell her tonight that he is in love with her over dinner. He slipped out from under the covers and jumped in the shower, they were going to his grandmas today for the family reunion.

Ziva woke for the second time that morning to an empty bed and the sound of tony singing in the shower. She jumped out of bed and ordered room service, the breakfast had arrived by the time tony came out off the bathroom.

"Morning zi" smiled tony

"Good morning tony, there is some pancakes and coffee on the table" said ziva "I am going to take a shower and tony"

"Yeah"

"Please leave me some" ziva shouted through the door

After ziva had had her shower and they had both finished the breakfast it was time to leave for the reunion. John and Elizabeth Dinozzo's house was a 10 minuets drive from the hotel. Tony and ziva arrived at the house late as usual, this was DiNozzo after all.

"Hello" tony shouted through the house

"We are out back" came the voice of one of tony relatives

"Uncle tony, uncle tony" shouted Ellen running out from the back garden "who is that" Ellen asked pointing to ziva

"Hi ell, how's my gorgeous girl" said tony picking up the 5 year old giving her a kiss on the cheek "this is ziva my girlfriend"

"Hi ziva nice to meet you"

"Hello Ellen nice to meet you too" smiled ziva

"Guess what Uncle Tony, Danny is walking now" said Ellen talking about her one year old little brother

"Is he now, we'll let go say hi to everyone" said tony Walking out in to the back garden

"You are late" shouted Adam Ellen and Daniels dad and tony's cousin "something's never change"

"Yeah yeah" said tony hugging Adam

Tony introduced ziva to everyone in his family, they were all surprised to see tony at the reunion never mind the fact that he had brought a girl with him.

"Ziva I would like you to meet one off the most important people in my life".......


	6. Chapter 6

"Ziva I would like you to meet one off the most important people in my life, my Granma Elizabeth DiNozzo" said tony "Granma this is Ziva"

"Nice to meet you Mrs. DiNozzo" Ziva said sweetly.

Elizabeth DiNozzo just stood there for a few minutes just looking Ziva up and down but to Ziva it felt like hours. Elizabeth reached out and grabbed Ziva's hands, she turned her around a few times, Ziva not sure what was happening sent a pleading look to tony who was just smirking at her.

"Perfect" said Elizabeth "welcome to the family Ziva" she smiled giving Ziva a kiss on each cheek.

"Thank you" said Ziva.

Mrs. DiNozzo smiled and walked back to the kitchen.

"Sorry she does that to everyone" said tony before Ziva could say anything.

"Okay" said Ziva a little unsure as to what just happened.

"You are the 1st girl I have brought back here that she has actually liked" smiled tony.

"I am not sure about that" said Ziva looking to where Mrs. DiNozzo had gone.

"Oh you are, all the other girls have just got a nod of her head, you got a perfect and a kiss on both cheeks" said tony "she loves you zi" "_just like I do"_ thought tony.

"Oh "said Ziva.

"Come on" said tony rapping an arm around her "let's go and join the others"

Tony and Ziva walked up to the rest of the family, they were having a BBQ in the garden and there was a table full of all kinds of pastas, pizzas , dips and everything else you could think off, Ziva had not seen anything like it. They joined in on the conversations that were going on around them, taking the time to joined in with everyone, they finally sat down to eat about an hour later, the meal as delicious, everyone had a wonderful time laughing and sharing stories that were never to be repeated outside off the family.

Mrs. DiNozzo got up to clean the table "I will help you" said Ziva standing up collecting some plates.

"No, no my dear" said Mrs. DiNozzo in a kind voice "you just sit there and enjoy yourself, Tony will help me, wont you Tony"

"Yea Granma" said tony rolling his eyes.

"What is she like" asked Mrs. DiNozzo once they got out of ear shot.

"I wouldn't know where to start" smiled tony "she is amazing, kind, caring, strong in more ways than one, I have lost count how many times she has saved my life and she can kick my arse any day of the week" laughed tony.

"You really love her don't you" asked Mrs. DiNozzo.

"More than I thought was possible" said tony in a soft voice looking out the window to where Ziva was laughing with his family "you loved her after 2 minutes" commented tony thinking back to when he introduced them.

"I knew I liked her after she said hello" smiled Mrs. DiNozzo.

"She has that affect on people" smiled tony.

"She loves you too" said Mrs. DiNozzo.

"I don't know about that" said tony in a sad voice.

"oh she does, she has come all this way with you just to meet your family" said Mrs. DiNozzo "you might of brought other girls here but no of them has ever said two words to any of us , look at her she is talking and laughing with all your family and playing with the kids"

Tony looked out the window to where Ziva was, she was playing with Ellen and Daniel before heading back to the adults, and they caught each other's eyes and smiled at each other.

"Have you asked her yet" asked Mrs. Dinozzo watching tony and Ziva both communicate with their eyes.

"Have I asked her what" asked tony not taking his eyes of Ziva.

"To marry you"

Tony snapped his eyes back to look at his Granma "what, urm n no I haven't"

"Good" said Mrs. DiNozzo.

"Good, I thought you liked her" said tony confusion showing in his voice.

"I am not too late then" she said looking in a cupboard. She pulled out a velvet box and handed it to tony.

"I love you Granma, but I don't think this is legal" joked tony opening the box to find a 14ct whit gold diamond ring.

"it was your mothers" started Mrs. DiNozzo "she give it to me on her death bed, her last wish was for to give it to you when you had found your sole mate, someone who could love you as much as she did, the one that could keep you on your toes and kick your arse when you got out of line"

"Oh she knows how to do that" smiled tony putting the ring in his pocket while hugging his Granma "thank you" said tony giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"Don't wait too long, you the only one not to have given me some great grandkids'" smiled Mrs. DiNozzo.

They both finished up what they were doing and went to join the rest of them outside. Tony walked straight over to Ziva rapping his arms around her, he felt her relax straight away and lean into him, he smiled to his self _"I wonder if she is right"_ thought tony think about what his Granma said.

"What did I miss" asked tony giving Ziva a kiss on the cheek.

"We have been swapping stories" smiled Ziva "I have been hearing all about you as a baby and a teenager" laughed Ziva.

"Oh god" groaned tony burring his head in to her shoulder, Ziva just laughed and stroked his head trying to comfort him.

"We have also shown Ziva all your baby photos" laughed one of his aunties.

Tony just groaned again in Ziva shoulder.

"It's okay my little hairy butt" smiled Ziva "they were not that bad"

"Little hairy butt" laughed all his aunts.

"Okay I think it's time to leave" said tony tugging Ziva away.

"Do we have to I am having a good time" asked Ziva tilting her head and giving the look that always melted tony to a pile of goo.

"No we don't" tony said leaning down and kissing her.

"Awe" said all the girls, reminding tony and Ziva of Abby.

They spent the rest of the night playing games and laughing with all the family.

**Well this is my longest chapter, I hope you all like it**

**Please review**

**Thanks x**


	7. Chapter 7

"I had a good time today tony" ziva said in the car on their way back to the hotel.

"Am glad zi" smiled tony "it's the most fun I have ever had at one of the reunions"

"Your family is very friendly" said Ziva "they are very funny, the stories they told me had me crying with laughter" Ziva said thinking about the stories she was told.

Tony just smiled at Ziva "_should I tell her now, no I will wait until we get back" _thought tony.

"_Just tell him David, we have had a good few day together, just forget all you have been taught and take the chance" _Ziva kept thinking.

Arriving back at the hotel they parked the car and went up to their room.

"Do you want to go out for dinner Zi? Asked tony "_I have something important to tell you" _

"I would like that tony" replied Ziva "I will just go and take a shower" _"tonight at dinner is your time to tell him and to find out if he feels the same"_

Ziva came out of the bathroom showered and changed to find tony asleep on the bed. Deciding to have a look at the photos tony had taken at the party she went to get the camera out of his pocket, instead of a camera though she pulled out the velvet box, opening the box she gasp, the ring was absolutely gorgeous.

"It was my mother's" said tony coming up behind her "my gamma give it to me, she said it was my mother's last wish for me to give it to the only girl that could keep me in line"

"Am sorry tony I was looking for the camera" Ziva shyly whispered, not taking her eyes of the ring.

"Its okay zi" tony said looking at her closely.

"So who is the lucky girl" Ziva asked her heart breaking.

"oh she is amazing, sexy the most beautiful women I have ever met" said tony making Ziva's heart broke even more "she is kind, caring, she can always makes me laugh, she can make my heart stop whenever she walks into a room, every time she smiles at me I just melt, she has me wrapped around my little finger"

"She sounds lovely" said Ziva trying to not let him see how much this is affecting her "_I am to late he love this other woman, this amazing woman and there is nothing I can do about it"_ thought Ziva trying her hardest to hold back her tears "you must really love her"

"I do, more than anything in the world, she is my soul mate" smiled tony with love in his eyes.

"_Oh god, I really am too late"_ thought Ziva.

"She is one of the strongest people I know, she can keep me on my toes and kick my arse any day of the week, she also scares the crap out of me" tony laughed looking at her.

Ziva trying her hardest not to cry said "she sound perfect for you"

"Oh she is" said Tony taking the ring out off the box "can I try something" he asked looking her in the eyes.

"Try what" asked Ziva her voice cracking a bit "_keep it together David; don't let him see your cry"_

Tony took Ziva's hand and slid the ring on her finger "I just want to make sure it fits" said tony smiling at her.

Ziva did not know what to say was he asking her to marry him or was he just playing one of his jokes. Ziva just stood there not knowing what to do, finally letting her tears fall, Ziva was so heartbroken he loved this amazing woman and was just been plain mean, she just didn't care anymore.

"It has always been you" said tony lifting her head to look at him and wiping away her tears, Ziva just looked at him, finally noticing that the love that was in his eyes was for her and not anyone else "I have loved you since the 1st day we met" said tony leaning down to kiss her.

"_Oh my god, oh my god_" Ziva kept thinking "_is this actually happening"_

Tony looked at Ziva she had not said a word, tony starting to panic that it was to soon went to take the ring back "am sorry it is too soon" he said.

Ziva pulled her hand away before he had the chance to pull of the ring "you can't put a ring on a girl's finger, and then take it back" said Ziva finally coming out of her trance.

Tony just looked her in the eyes seeing all the emotions, hope, fear and the one that stood out the most was love "so does that mean what think it means" tony asked hopefully.

"I don't know, you haven't asked me anything yet" Ziva smiled sweetly.

Tony smiled back and took her hand getting down on one knee "Ziva, we have been through a lot together over the last 5 years, there has been lots of good times and bad but we have always come through it together, you make me want to try and be a better man every single day, you have changed me for the good, I could never live without you in my life. I love you Ziva more and more every single day and I want to spend the rest of my life showing you how much. Ziva David will you make me the happiest man in the world and marry me"

"Yes" was all she said rapping her arms around him. Tony stood up and kissed her. All the love they both felt was put into that one kiss.

"I love you Ziva David"

"I love you to Special Agent DiNozzo" smiled Ziva kissing him again.

They decided to miss dinner that night and just spent the night in each other's arms.

**I hope you like this chapter.**

**Please keep all the lovely reviews coming.**


	8. Chapter 8

Tony and Ziva spent the last few days in the hotel room or site seeing, they also visited Mrs. DiNozzo to tell her the good news, let's just say Abby will be calm compared to how Mrs. DiNozzo acted, and she was over the moon.

Sitting on the plane back to D C, tony was looking at the photos of their trip "see zi, there is people in these" said tony showing her the photos.

"Yes my love, happy people" smiled Ziva kissing her fiancé

"Excuse me Mr. DiNozzo, Miss David" said the air hostess "these are for you" she said handing tony an envelope and Ziva her favourite chocolates then poring them both a glass off Champaign before leaving

"Who are they off?" asked Ziva looking at the letter while opening the chocolates

"I don't know" said tony opening the letter

_DiNozzo, David._

_It's about time you got your acts together thought I would have to lock you in the elevator, you both have my blessing but that does not mean there will not be any rules, you will learn and stick to them all or you will be straight to the unemployed line. You hurt her DiNozzo and I will hurt you and David Enjoy your chocolates will pick you up, see you when you land._

_Gibbs_

_P.S congratulations on your engagement._

"How does he know" asked Ziva looking shocked at the letter

"Its Gibbs" replied tony smiling at his future wife and giving her a kiss "he knows everything".

**2 years later!**

Tony was sitting next to his wife on the plane heading back to Italy for another family reunion, tony looked over to Ziva where she was sleeping with his 9 month old little boy Alex Jethro DiNozzo aka A.J. he was sleeping soundly in his mother's arms, he smiled down at them, turning to look at his 9 month old baby girl Sarah Kelly DiNozzo. He smiled thinking about all that had happened in the last 2 years. McGee and Abby had got married a year ago and were expecting there 1st baby, Gibbs was busy making cots and rocking chairs for all the new members of their family while ducky was enjoying playing grandpa. tony's father did marry Jeanne, they were happy for about 6 months before they divorced, his dad was now engaged to a girl called Melissa who he met at the solicitors. Tony looked at Ziva when she stirred awake.

"You okay sweet cheek"

"Yeah, am fine my love, the babies woke me up that all they keeps moving" ziva said smiling up at her husband while rubbing her belly.

Ziva had found out she was pregnant again with another set of twins about 4 weeks ago, she was about 3 months along and they both had never been happier.

**Well that's the end; I hope everyone enjoyed it as much as I did.**

**I would like to thank everyone who reviewed, you all kept me going.**

**Please review one more time **

**Thanks Em xx**


End file.
